As a kind of the electronic device, a navigation device that is to be mounted on a vehicle or the like has been known. The navigation device includes a main body having a fixing surface in which a medium insertion opening is formed and a display unit having a display surface for displaying information. The display unit can take a fixed state in which the display unit is fixed to the fixing surface and an inclined state in which the display unit takes an inclined posture relative to the fixing surface. When the display unit is in the inclined state, the medium insertion opening is exposed, so that a medium can be inserted or discharged. When the display unit is in the fixed state, the medium insertion opening is covered by the display unit. When the display unit is in the fixed state, the display unit takes a posture parallel with the fixing surface. A transition operation of the display unit from the fixed state to the inclined state is also referred to as a tilt operation.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a mechanism configured to enable the tilt operation. When performing the tilt operation by the mechanism, the display unit first moves forwards with keeping the posture parallel with the fixing surface. Then, the display unit takes an inclined posture relative to the fixing surface.